A Dark life: A Harry Potter world fiction
by Darth Zillah
Summary: Darius Darkwater rebels against his death eater father and heartless sister. This story spans all seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Makeing Friends

A Dark Life: A fiction in the Harry Potter universe

Some of the characters and story are not my own. I'm just playing in the world J.K Rowling made enjoy.

People where hurrying about and causing a huge commotion trying to wade through crowds to see their children off on the train. Children who were not doing this for their first time were rushing onto the Hogwarts's express to get a seat with their friends. Mothers were hugging their sons and daughters reminding them to write. All in all there seemed to be excitement in the air.

A boy sat in his train compartment looking out the window at the others hurrying aboard. His dark eyes canvasing the crowd; his demeanor hard to read. He caught sight of his father a tall dark haired man with light skin whom he shared many of his features with. He was chatting with someone the boy recognized as one of his father's shady friends. The boy looked to his father's left to see his sister one year his younger glaring at him. She hatted he got to go off to Hogwarts before her even though she knew you had to be eleven to attend. Her thought was that she was way better than him so why should he go before her?

Her almost black eyes seemed to be physically touching him with their contempt. Holding on to her hand was the boy's little brother who turned four last month. He shared the dark hair and eyes and he was the only one the boy would be missing while he was away. It seemed a shame that his brother be left with those two alone for so long.

Darius said a voice that caused the boy to jump. Hey he responded turning to see the only friend he has ever had. Melanie Grant was his neighbor and best friend for many years now.

She was almost his counterpart as far as appearance goes. He never smiled she never seemed to stop smiling. His hair and eyes where dark brown almost black. She has light brown hair and bright green eyes. The only feature they share is their somewhat pale skin.

You haven't been to are spot lately she said taking the seat across from him. No when my sister Alma caught us talking she told my father said Darius. I've been in trouble and not allowed to go outside except to get my school stuff he finished. Your dad really doesn't like me does he she asked? My father is an idiot he answered. He's never even met me she said sounding slightly hurt. He hates me because my fathers a muggle she asked? No he hates you because he is an idiot I thought we covered that said Darius. Melanie smiled clearly comforted by his comment. Darius looked back out his window and if the look he was receiving earlier from his sister was hateful he didn't have a word for this look. Her eyes filled with loathing bored not into him but into Melanie who Alma had just noticed. She tugged their father's robe to gain his attention and pointing toward the train.

His father's eyes centered on him a look of disappointment followed by one of anger and a shake of his head. Oh no I've gotten you in trouble again said Melanie sitting back upset. No you haven't said Darius still the same expression he had when she entered the compartment. Your father looked as if he could just strangle you she argued. That's not you're doing said Darius looking at her. Do we need to get your head checked he asked her your memory is getting very short term? What she seemed confused by his response? My father is an idiot so his bigotry is why I'm in trouble not you answered Darius a slight and rare smile briefly appeared. Melanie laughed and sat back against her seat giving a sigh.

The train's whistle sounded and stragglers began to run aboard not to miss the train. Are you nervous at all asked Melanie about this being our first year? Darius thought for a moment and responded with no not really. I'm excited said Melanie and a little nervous. The train gave a lurch and began to move forward slowly at first. People waved from platform nine and three quarters as their loved ones passed by. They chatted for a while about the two weeks they had not seen each other. Did you look through any of the school books yet she asked? Yeah I tried out a few potions from Magical Drafts and Potions while my father was away he said. Really you mad some potions how did they turn out she asked excitedly? Well the boil cure came out nice but I forget if the forgetful potion worked he answered giving her another hint at a smile. Two jokes in one conversation my god who are you laughed Melanie? Just then a bushy haired girl opened their compartment. Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one? No sorry responded Melanie. Ok thank you she said closing the door and disappearing down the hall. Time passed and the food trolley arrived Darius and Melanie both grabbed a chocolate frog hoping for a card they didn't have yet. Good I got Alberic Grunnion I don't have him said Darius. I got Circe but that makes 3 of him said Melanie. Well you have tons of them I bet it's hard to find cards you're missing said Darius. Oh nights falling noticed Melanie pointing out the window. We better get into are robes I bet we are almost there she was excited jumping to her feet. As he slipped his robes on and glanced out the window he saw a large castle in the distance. Hogwarts he said under his breath sitting back down and waiting for their arrival.

The train came to a stop and everyone began to leave the train their belongings would be taken to the castle. As Darius and Melanie stepped off the train they heard a deep voice call first years over here. Darius turned to see a mountain of a man before him with a big harry beard. He was taken aback for a moment by his appearance then remembered this must be Hagrid his father had mentioned him. He felt Melanie tense up beside him once she caught sight of him as well. We all here the giant man asked looking around? Right then come on we'll be taken the boats across he said moving toward the lake. Darius croaked Melanie with shakiness to her voice. Yeah I know just hold onto me until we get there ok responded Darius knowing she was terrified of the water? She had never learned to swim so any water that could go over her head frightened her. They stepped in to one of the many boats with about eight others. Hagrid had to ride in one of the boats alone he was so big. Melanie was squeezing Darius's arm so hard his fingers began to tingle. It did not loosen until they stepped onto solid land again where she relaxed and felt better. They were lead to a place called the great hall and left to wait further instructions. Darius knew the others were just outside the doors and the first years were about to be sorted. Something caught his attention in the room when a conversation broke out and then someone had been called Harry Potter. Really everyone began to say craning their necks to see the famous Harry Potter? Is it really him Melanie said in his ear? How would I know responded Darius? I didn't know he would be starting in are year she said. It's not a big deal said Darius missing what was being said by a blonde haired boy to Harry Potter.

Not a big deal do you know what he did said Melanie? Yes we all do responded Darius. He defeated the Dark lord a scary boogieman before my time that I never met said Darius shifting a bit. I've enough current monsters living in my house to worry about one from the past finished Darius. I see your point she said but it is still pretty impressive she said. If you say so he replied dropping the conversation when a witch entered the room. I am professor McGonagall you will come out onto the stage to be sorted she said opening the doors behind her. They stood in a line waiting for their names to be called so the sorting hat could assign us to a house. Aelfric Aries called the professor. A light brown haired boy a bit taller than Darius stepped up toward her and sat on the stool. The professor placed the hat on his head and in thought for only a moment and yelled slytherin! Cheers came from the table with the students wearing emerald green. He looked smug walking to the table to join his house. This went on for a while then they called Harry Potter and the room went silent like someone cast a muffle spell. After what seemed an eternity the hat yelled Gryffindor. A deafening cheer erupted and went on for longer than the other sorted had. Darius Darkwater the professor called. He walked up to the stool and sat down as she placed the hat on his head. Slytherin in shouted after only a moment. He walked toward the house table he now belonged to receiving unwanted pats on the back until he was seated. Other names were called then Melanie Grant called the professor. She approached the stool looking very nervous. The hat sat on her head barley second and screamed Ravenclaw.

A smile ran across her face and she went to join her house table. The headmaster gave a speech then the feast began. This went on for well over an hour before the room became quieter and people were almost in a food coma. Alright called the headmaster follow your house prefects to your house common rooms we will see you tomorrow. The night seemed to end before he could remember his head touching the pillow. He guessed the fact he had ate until he was miserable had something to do with that. He awoke and went up to the great hall from his common room in the dungeons. He arrived there to find others eating breakfast already. Darius went to his table and took a seat forking some breakfast onto his plate. He ate silently not chatting with his housemates until he saw Melanie walk in and casually waved at her. She smiled widely waving back. Who is that asked a voice a few seats down from Darius? He followed the voice to the taller light brown haired boy he believed his name was Aelfric. My friend Darius answered looking back down at his food. Yeah I got that what is her name the boy asked looking at Darius like he was slow? Why Darius responded taking his eyes from his plate to the boy again? The boy looked confused and said because I would like to know is that a problem? Melanie Darius answered leaving it at that. Wow this kid is a real talkative one laughed Aelfric. What is her last name he said leaning forward past the boy sitting next to him so he could look at Darius clearly? Why was the response again from Darius? What the heck is wrong with this guy Aelfric said to the boy beside him more than to Darius?

I would like to know what wizarding family she comes from finished Aelfric. Again I'll ask why said Darius looking at the boy? Is she a pureblood he asked looking at Darius? This conversation was making Darius uncomfortable in the direction it was going. He stood nodded his head at the boy and said enjoy your day I must get my stuff for class. He made it history of magic class and took a seat a few minutes later Aelfric and his buddies from breakfast entered as well eyeing him hatefully. Darius found his first class painfully dull; Professor Binns droned on about thing so plainly if there was something interesting in his lesson you couldn't tell. He was a ghost the only one that taught in Hogwarts and Darius wondered if he might have died of boredom. He was happy when the class was dismissed and found himself bored groggy from the history of magic class.

Darius made his way toward the dungeon area for his potions class. He knew that Gryffindor was to share this class with Slytheryin. This class he liked even if it was spent looking up where ingredients for potions were found. Darius had always been fascinated with the subject of potions. Darius got the distinct impression that his potions Professor disliked the boy Harry Potter. Professor Snape had made the boy look ignorant of the magical world which Darius found unfair beings this was their first lesson and they were there to learn.

Darius found he liked most of his classes over the next couple of weeks minus broomstick flying he had been sent to Madam Pomfry after nose diveing into the dirt breaking his only other downside was he did not see Melanie that often. They shared only two classed but spent any free periods together. One afternoon when they sat in the grass outside on the grounds by a tree Darius heard a voice say look there they are. He sighed knowing who was behind him and not really liking the boy much. Aelfric walked up to the tree were they were sitting and stretched his had to Melanie. My names Aelfric Aries and you are he asked looking at Melanie? She being the kind hearted type shook his hand and responded Melanie Grant. Are you a friend of Darius's she asked looking back and forth from Darius to Aelfric? Yes he responded while Darius shook his head in disagreement. Grant you said I don't recognize that wizarding name Aelfric stated looking ate her questioningly. You wouldn't my father is a muggle so I have a muggle last name she responded not looking taken aback by his rudeness. Is that a problem she asked as Aelfric looked back at the two friends he had with them? You talk with a half-blood Aelfric looked appalled? Well I'm speaking with you and you're a half-wit I don't see how being half of anything should stop someone from talking to you finished Darius. I think the hat made a mistake putting you in Slytheryin grunted Aelfric. Well I think your parents made a mistake bringing you into this world but hey mistakes happen Darius finished taking Melanie's arm and leading her from the group. Darius believed this conversation was over but as he passed the tree he heard Aelfric yell Bombarda. Before he knew what happened a loud boom echoed in his ears while splinters and chunks of wood debris rained around him. Darius sat up from the ground not remembering how he got down there in the first place. He looked at Melanie who was standing and leaning down toward his face. He felt a warm thickness on the right side of his face. Darius reached his hand up touching his face and realizing now it hurt. What had Aelfric done to him he wondered? Darius struggled to his feet feeling a bit woozy and trying to hear what Melanie was saying over the high pitched ring in his ears. She helped him get steady and walked him to Madam Pomfry. His hearing was coming back as he entered her office area. My boy what happened to you she said looking concerned? You didn't get in a nother broom accident did you she asked? No mam he didn't said Melanie a boy…. Misfired a spell he was practicing it was an accident lied Darius cutting off Melanie. Oh what Spell was he trying she asked suspicious of this story? Don't know mam but it wasn't the one he ended up with finished Darius. After she had fixed him up Darius began to wonder about her craft it seemed interesting and it would be useful to know healing he thought. Melanie stopped him in the hall why didn't you tell her about what he did she asked? Because it would make it worse I'll deal with it said Darius turning and walking again. Why are you so stubborn she asked him hastening her pace to keep with him? I like to handle things myself it's just what I'm used to after doing it all these years said Darius. What are you going to do to settle this then asked Melanie?


	2. One Upping

Darius waited days watching for a chance to set odds even. Aelfric had kept his distance wondering why he had not gotten into trouble for splintering Darius in the face with that tree. Darius appeared to forget about it letting Aelfric drop his guard. Aelfric might be a little sinister but compared to the sister and father Darius had this was not on the same level. Out of all his classes Darius seemed to do ok in most but in potions he really seemed to be ahead of the class there. After today's potion lesson Professor Snape had looked at Darius's potion and said that is adequate Mr. Darkwater and walked away. That was practically a slap on the back and good job coming from him. After the lesson Snape left the room as always for the students to put back the ingredients not used and other materials. Aelfric put something away in the heavy wooden cabinet and leaned on it as a girl caught his eye. He had ahold of the right cabinet door which was closed and began to chat up his fellow Slytheryn. Darius walked over to the cabinet looked at Aelfric and gave a smile which was scary from Darius. What loser you're not any good at magic so what are you going to do laughed Aelfric? Darius with all his might slammed the cabinet door. Aelfric did not have time to react before the wooden door slammed his hand and latched shut. Aelfric let out an excruciating scream and looked at Darius. No magic need smirked Darius leaving the room quickly. Darius expected he would be in trouble unlike Aelfric he had reacted his revenge in front of about 20 people.

Darius waited in his common room but no one came to fetch him. Now he knew Aelfric was going to handle his payback much the same as Darius had under the radar of a professor. Later in the day Darius met Melanie out in the grounds who seemed out of her happy spirits and very much in her what the heck were you thinking rant mode. You know he will want to get you back now to and the circle will continue she said upset with him. I'm hoping he just realizes I won't let him push me around and just go away said Darius. Yeah because that will happen she laughed. He had to admit the chances of that were slim to none. Darius figured Aelfric was waiting for him to drop his guard because it had been almost a month since he had broken Aelfric's hand in the cabinet door. One morning as Darius ate breakfast an owl dropped a letter to him. He read to himself.

Dear brother hope you have blown yourself up and do not receive this letter. However if you haven't managed to do your family a favor father wished me to write. We will be taking a trip away from home for a while do not send post and we will not be home for the holidays so feel free to stay at Hogwarts. Also Father wanted me to inform you he is very disappointed that you chose to ignore his orders to stay away from that filthy mudblood. Hope things are awful for you regretfully we will see you at the end of the school year.

Your reluctant sister: Alma.

Wow he thought she really hated him but where were they going to stay away so long? Most of this day seemed normal up until he was leaving transfigurations. As he met with Melanie at the stairs he began to tell her about the letter. Whoa that's a messed up little sister you have their said Melanie. No kidding said Darius shaking his head. A voice behind him yelled something then his feet seemed caught on something and he began to tumble down the stairs. He heard a loud crack as his elbow connected with the hard stone steps. Once he stopped tumbling Darius sat up holding his left arm and looking down at his shoes with their laces tied together.

Melanie was at his side in a moment are you ok she asked? No my arm is broken Darius answered pointing to his limp left arm with his right. Should we book you a permanent bed with Madam Pomfrey asked Melanie? Well now that you mention it it might not be a bad idea said Darius with a hint of a smile. Darius this is no time to joke she scolded him. Madam Pomfrey saw him and sighed boy do I need to set aside a private bed for you she asked? Uh he looked at Melanie wondering if she would yell at him if he repeated his joke to Madam Pomfrey. She would so he shook his head instead. Go ahead Melanie I'll catch up with you later said Darius. Ok I'll keep an eye out for you she smiled and left the room. Well what happened this time asked Madam Pomfrey? I took a nasty spill down the stairs there no very forgiving said Darius. No boy they tend not to be. She had his arm fixed in no time she told him to keep it wrapped for the rest of the day for some extra support but he would be ok in a few hours. Mam he said as she was finishing up with him. Yes she said turning back to him? I don't mean to ask you to do something that could get you in trouble but I am interested in learning how to do healing and was wondering if you could help me with that. She smiled Dear boy you would not get in trouble for seeking more knowledge this is a school. However I can teach you things but it will be on your spare time and it is not a course so no credit will be given she finished. That is fine it seems like I already spend a lot of my spare time here anyway he said with a slight smirk. Ok then when would you like to start coming in on your spare time she asked? Tomorrow if that's ok asked Darius? Yes see you then have a nice evening she finished turning away from him.

Darius was walking across the grounds when he noticed to boys standing against the wall he recognized. He knew of them rather than knew them personally. He approached the two red haired twins and said hello. Hello back they said in unison. My names…. Darius isn't it said one boy Darkwater finished the other. Yeah he said wondering how they knew of him. You're that Slytheryn that shut Aelfric's hand in the potions cabinet. Yeah he answered them again. Sorry mate I'm Fred said the boy on Darius's left and I'm George the other said. What can we do for you the said Again in unison? Mind you we don't normally deal with the slimy Slytheryn no offence said George. None taken most of them are pretty slimy Darius answered. Oh I like him George said Fred. I do to all but he seems to keep that angry face on all the time retorted George. I don't mean to look angry I just do said Darius. Ok it's all right George it's just his face. Look I have a problem with someone that needs a solution Darius said. You don't want us to off a guy do you asked Fred? No we have kind of been going back and forth with spells and such Darius said. He left out how he actually never did a spell on Aelfric. Well you've come to the right people we can help you out. This ones on the house said Fred beings you're getting a Slytheryn with it. Thank you but what is exactly on the house Darius questioned? Well don't tell anyone about this we have a reputation to uphold George said handing Darius a small vial. What is it asked Darius? Let's just say you put this in drink and he might start growing hair in funny places and that hair might be bright colors laughed Fred. It lasts a few hours said George so use it well they finished in unison. Thanks guys and don't worry no one will know where I got it said Darius. Oh wait said George you can tell people where you got it just don't tell them it was free. Also keep it from your fellow Slytheryn don't really like to do business with them you excluded of course said Fred. Thanks again guy Darius ran back to his common room where Aelfric sat with a few friends laughing about Darius's fall. Oh here he is said Aelfric when Darius entered did you have a nice trip? Laughter erupted from the few people there and Darius just walked by Aelfric and said you win I'm done. Finally realized you don't have the skill to match up that's smart Darius shouted Aelfric as the door shut to the boys sleeping quarters. Darius awoke early the next morning and rushed to the great hall to be there before Aelfric. He poured the vile the twins had given him into the jug of pumpkin juice in front of the seat Aelfric sat in every morning and sat down one seat to the left. Moments later Aelfric appeared with his buddies in tow. Good morning Dorkwater laughed Aelfric as he sat down next to Darius. Shure is replied Darius waiting for his plan to unfold. Aelfric poured his pumpkin juice and got ready to pass the jug but Darius said I need a refill pulling the jug from his hand. Aelfric laughed didn't know you were parched he took a drink from his cup. Darius laughed as Aelfric downed the drink. He sat the jug down with the remaining juice put out his pointer finger and pushed it over spilling the contents onto the table. Before the juice even had time to spread someone had made it vanish. Aelfric looked at the jug then at Darius and asked what was in that juice?

I guess we will see won't we said Darius standing up? Being a jerk can get you in some hairy predicaments you know said Darius walking away? By charms class it was clear the potion was working and Aelfric was beyond angry. His eyebrows were thick and multi colored, he had orange and blue hair coming out of his ears and Darius guessed things were worse under the robes. Darius could see strands of colorful hair dangling outside the sleeves of Aelfric's robes. He had already been to see Madam Pomfrey and she had told him it would dissolve in a few hours he would have to ride it out. After classes Melanie caught up with Darius and questioned the odd story she had heard about Aelfric having strange colorful hair all over. Yes it was me I did it said Darius thinking she was going to yell at him for being stupid. How did you do it I would think that a little beyond are knowledge she asked? Well I outsourced for a little help admitted Darius. The Weasley twins she said not asking but rather knowing? Yeah how did you guess he asked? Well she responded aside from Harry Potter and his two friends they seem to get in the most trouble. Wait Harry Potter is a trouble maker asked Darius? No not from what I heard just kind of wonders around when he should be in bed I guess. Anyway I thought you didn't care about him she said smugly. I don't but hey I go to run I am learning healing from Madam Pomfrey in my spare time Darius finished running off.

He arrived to find Madam Pomfrey tending to a third year who had been injured during quidditch practice. Oh Darius come here she beckoned him toward her. He approached and watched as she looked him over did a spell to stop the bleeding and rubbed a gooey mixture on his swollen face. In moments he already seemed much better. Darius wondered how long she had practiced to be so good at what she did. Over the next few weeks he watched her fix everything from a broken nose to deep cuts and backfired spells. She had told him potions were an important part to healing but she knew his potions marks were very good.

Darius was spending most of his free time learning from Madam Pomfrey only taking breaks to spend time with Melanie. Aside from classes Aelfric had no time to get revenge do to Darius's new pastime. He had brewed some potions under her guidance and learned a few simple healing spells. He rather enjoyed his time at Hogwarts so far all but history of magic that was still boring; Also Professor Quirrell was a bit hard to understand with his stammer but he seemed nice enough. His fellow slytheryns were in high spirits because they were in the lead for the house cup. Many joked in the common room as long as Potter kept getting into trouble they were guaranteed the cup for the next 7 years at least. Darius made sure to steer clear of Aelfric in the common room and always felt a bit groggy after keeping himself awake until he was sure Aelfric was asleep. It had been nearly two months since Darius had gotten Aelfric with the hairy potion. Darius in deep dream awoke to a pain in his stomach opening his eyes to find Aelfric's knee pressed firmly into his belly. Two of his friends stood next to him Darius thought the shorter black boys name was Thomas Rawwood. The taller skinny boy with the pale skin's name escaped him at the moment. Thomas, James hold his arms said Aelfric. Oh right James Slate now Darius remembered. It seemed weird he was trying to remember the kids name when something clearly not good was about to happen. I think I owe you something Aelfric hissed clearly angry. Darius noticed it was pitch dark but a little candle next to his bed still burned so he guessed it was sometime in the middle of the night. He listened and sure enough snores people were around him but clueless to what was coming to him. No I think we are even said Darius not expecting that argument to work. See I don't think we are even until I've won said Aelfric looking back and forth between the boys holding Darius's arms. Wow You'll love my sister then laughed Darius right before Aelfric hammered his fist into his nose. Darius grunted and cringed a bit as the weight on his stomach and arms lifted. He sat up and felt his face coating his hands in a nice layer of crimson liquid seeping from his nostrils. He grabbed his wand pointed at his nose and said episkey. With a sharp heat and slight pang of pain a pop sounded and his nose felt better. He rose to go to the bathroom were he would wash away the remaining blood. It was better that Aelfric get the last laugh and he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder constantly however if he did nothing Aelfric would be paranoid waiting for a attack. Darius made his way back to bed after cleaning up and was asleep quickly. Darius woke early and there being no classes today he sat in the common room reading Healing Potions for most ailments a book Madam Pomfrey had lent him. After what seemed like hours Darius stood from the small table stretching a bit and walked toward the fireplace leaning on the mantle. He was looking at the things decorating it mostly the emerald green banners on both sides. Something caught his eye so he got closer to the snake shaped handle of a decorative dagger. No now he was closer it was a letter opener but boy was it sharp. It struck him as odd something so dangerous would be just sitting around but then again most things they were doing in this school could hurt or kill you. The up side to this find was now he knew where to find something sharp enough to cut up the ingredients he was beginning to store in small vials. He had spent time searching the grounds for different thing he could use in potions.

Darius went down to the school grounds to meet Melanie after grabbing 4 of his empty vials. They walked close to the lake talking Darius had told her about being punched this morning and that he planned to take her advice and just let it go. She seemed pleased to hear he was going to take her advice. Hey did you hear Harry Potter got detention as well as two other Gryffindor students and one Slytheryn said Melanie? No I didn't but besides you I keep mostly to myself responded Darius. Who was it from my house asked Darius asked Melanie? Draco Malfoy I think she said. Oh I think I know him he is the blonde boy who hates Harry right asked Darius? Yeah everyone knows that laughed Melanie. Like I said I keep to myself Darius said looking distracted for a minute. Darius walked away from her a few steps and stopped looking at a flower. Melanie heard him say this is Asphodel. What is it she asked not sure why he was so excited over a plant? It's used in potions he said picking it and looking up at her. None I've tried he laughed seeing her face looking worried. I've been reading potion books and collecting ingredients I figure I might get bored at home and I can't use magic there but no one said I couldn't brew potions right? She still looked worried be careful some of that stuff is dangerous she scolded. I know he said but I haven't tried brewing anything out of my comfort zone and its mostly healing potions anyway. Ok well what is this plant used for she asked pointing at his vial? It can be used in Drought of living death potion but it has other uses as well answered Darius. Her face went slack at the title of the potion he just named. Don't worry it's not a poison it is a sleeping potion laughed Darius.

So how have things been going for you Darius asked? I've been practicing flying and I've become really good I think she said cheer in her voice. Great you know I'm rubbish on those things he laughed. Yeah you are awful on a broom she giggled. Thanks for the pep talk Mel He said a smirk on his face. I think I might try out for Quidditch next year she blurted clearly not sure she wanted to tell him yet. I think you should if it's something you enjoy why not encouraged Darius? Yeah I will she said seeming much more confident when Darius didn't discourage her. I guess I'll have to start coming to the games to support my favorite playr said Darius. Yeah I would love to look over and see you confused in the middle of a game laughed Melanie. Well I'll only cheer if Ravenclaws do so I'll know I'm cheering at the right moments joked Darius. Sorry said Darius running close to the forbidden forest. He stopped a few feet before the forest and knelt beside some kind of plant. Do you know what this is he asked her looking her in the eyes? A weed she answered with a shrug. Well sort of its Fluxweed he responded with a hint of a smile. This does what she asked looking at him confused? It is used commonly in healing potions he said picking it and placing it in his vial.

You're really into potions Darius I think it's good you have found something you like Melanie smiled. Yeah and so have you Mel you found flying right asked Darius? Yeah but it does worry me that maybe we will not get to see each other next year with are new hobbies you know said Melanie? No I won't let anything get in the way of seeing my best friend my only friend said Darius very seriously. She smiled and hugged him. Thank you that's what I needed to hear Melanie said. Aw isn't that sweet came a voice Darius knew well? Melanie turned and saw Aelfric standing with his two buddies just staring at Darius. What is it you want Aelfric Darius asked? You in love with the mud-blood Darkwater Aelfric snarled? Reducto Shouted Darius pointing his wand at Aelfric's chest. An explosion sounded sending Aelfric backwards and he lay motionless while his buddies ran and left him. Before he could do anything else Darius herd Expelliarmus and his wand was gone. Professor Snape was striding toward them at a scary pace.

He knelt at Aelfric's side and did something Darius did not see and Aelfric jumped to his feet drawing his wand. Expelliarmus came Snape again and Aelfric was standing there just as wand less as he was. Darkwater Aries with me said the professor turning on his heel and marching toward the castle. They followed the Professor without a word until they reached his classroom. Sit down he said in his usual tone. You boys seem to have a lot of energy said the Professor. He attacked me why am I in trouble asked Aelfric? Mr. Aries do you think of me as stupid asked the Professor? No sir responded Aelfric quickly. Good then we can drop the pretense of innocence the professor said moving back to what he was saying before interrupted. It would be a shame to lose an entire weekend worth of free time he looked at them both the nodded. So then said Professor Snape you will both brew me a perfect boil cure potion when it is to my standards you will be dismissed. Darius's heart leapt in excitement he was going to brew a potion he had already done before though that one was not judged by a brilliant potions master either. You know where to find the ingredients so you may begin whenever you are ready said the Professor. Forty five minutes passed and Aelfric called to the Professor telling him he had finished. Darius did not even look up he knew that a proper boil cure potion would take at least another ten minutes if the person was good which Aelfric had never been in potions. Mr. Aries are you seriously thinking that is even close to adequate asked the Professor lifting one eyebrow at him? No sir was Aelfric's reply as he dumped his cauldron to begin again. Do not waist my stock of ingredients boy if you do not desire to do this you may sit and serve detention for the weekend snapped the professor walking back to his desk. Twenty more minutes passed before Darius said Professor Snape I'm finished sir. I'll be the judge of that Mr. Darkwater he said striding toward his cauldron. The professor took one look at the potion raised an eyebrow then is expression went blank again. It looks like you pay attention in my classroom Mr. Darkwater said the professor clearly meant to be a complement. Yes sir it is my favorite class I seemed to catch on to it a little quicker than the others said Darius. You may go Professor Snape said taking vials out of his coat and began filling them with the potion. The professor looked back at Darius who was starring. Did you think I would just throw it out boy that would be wasteful you may go or do you prefer to stay he asked? Go sir thank you Darius left without another word. HE searched the grounds awhile before he found Melanie sitting against a tree floating a little ball with her wand. Hey he said startling her and causing the ball to drop to the ground. Hey aren't you in trouble she asked looking confused? No Snape made us brew a potion or stay in detention laughed Darius. Well I can guess what happened you did your thing and Snape was impressed right said Melanie? Something like that finished Darius.


	3. Holidays

Cold had set in and you could tell the holidays were coming near as spirits became higher. It had been quiet for Darius mostly since the day he had out right attacked Aelfric and only had to make a potion as punishment. Darius felt he had learned a lot about potions and healing so far and hoped to continue the following year. Madam Pomfrey had made him doubt if that would be possible with the amount of work he would be given next year.

With the holidays around the corner he had to find a gift for Melanie he was starting to pile all his worries in his mind at once and it was beginning to give him a headache. He actually already found a gift but was unsure she would like it. He had heard her say her wand core was unicorn hair and mention that unicorns were beautiful but that didn't mean she would like the gift he had found for her. He would also need to know the wands length for his gift to be useful.

As Melanie and Darius sat on a bench on the grounds he casually mentioned her wand. Did you say unicorn hair he asked knowing the answer? Yes she was happy to talk about her wand ten inches willow and unicorn hair she said smiling. Oh Darius what about yours she replied remembering she never asked? Twelve inches rosewood chimera scale he said happy she didn't suspect he was up to something. I didn't think Olivander used that core she said confused. I got my wand out of the country with father he answered. Darius had to send out for the present he picked for her but being his only friend he would do just about anything for her.

As most children went home for the holidays a few stayed at Hogwarts over the break. Melanie had gotten her mother to let her stay so Darius would not be spending the holidays alone. Darius had also heard Harry Potter would be among those who would remain for the holidays. The castle felt so empty now most had gone home for break. Darius and Melanie spent most of their time just talking and playing silly games to pass the time.

Darius awoke Christmas morning and grabbed the gift he had gotten for Melanie freshly wrapped in blue paper. It was a thick almost rectangle shape with a small bow on it. He got dressed and made his way to the great hall where he could now sit anywhere and chat with anyone since there was so much space. He saw her sitting at her house table waiting with a square shaped present wrapped in red and gold paper topped with a silver bow. Wow he said approaching you sure look like you spent a lot of time decorating the present laughed Darius. Happy holidays to you as well Darius she laughed. Without realizing he was doing it and convinced it was just the holiday spirit Darius leaned in hugged Melanie and said Merry Christmas.

Her checks flooded with color then repeated it back handing him her gift. You first said Darius passing his present to her. I hope you like it he said as she began to pull the paper from the present. She got to the box and removed the lid her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. From the box she pulled a pearl white unicorn shaped wand handle with deep blue eye color and a space for your wand to snap into where the horn should have been. The neck of the unicorn had carved grooves for your fingers to 's beautiful she choked clearly trying not to cry. Darius knew she got emotional about doing nice things for each other but he was happy she liked it. Melanie pulled out her wand and snapped it firmly into the empty spot in the holder. Ok now your turn she said regaining her composure. Darius opened his gift to find a present that truly was the best thing he could think of for himself. Five hundred ingredients for you everyday potions was what he read on the box smiling one of his rare smiles.

Thank you Mel he said getting comfortable at her table and beginning to eat. I bet your glad Aelfric went home for the break she said. I have not really had a problem with him since that day on the grounds Darius answered. Well it's good that it's been quiet between you two Melanie said. Darius nodded and looked around the hall there were only a handful of kids left in the school. After they had filled their bellies Darius and Melanie began to leave the great hall. Oh someone said stopping them at the doorway. You're under the mistletoe a short blonde haired girl said. Darius looked up then back to the girl so he asked not sure what she meant.

It's tradition you have to kiss if you're under the mistletoe the girl said smiling. Darius looked at Melanie who shrugged he leaned over and kissed her cheek. There I'm not one to break tradition he said feeling awkward. Darius still carried his present under his left arm very happy with it as Melanie kept taking out her wand to admire the craftsmanship that went into her new unicorn handle. This really is beautiful she said turning it over and over. I'm glad you like it I was really clueless on what to get you responded Darius honestly. Well I only knew what to get you because you have been obsessed with potion making so it was a simple really she laughed.

Well I already have a gift in mind for your birthday which is right around the corner she giggled. That's not really… She cut him off Darius if you say not necessary I'll punch you she said looking hurt. Whoa why the hostility asked Darius? You're my friend and yes you will get a present from me on your birthday she huffed. Ok said Darius not wanting to push on the matter. You got me a present last year and I imagine you were going to this year as well she questioned? Yes I am going to get you a present said Darius. We can do for each other you know it doesn't always have to be you giving Melanie didn't look hurt now she looked sad. Not sad about Darius sad for him she knew her being his only friend though he would never admit it he worried he didn't treat her good enough. Of course he had but she figured he really had no way to judge being his father and sister often told him he was no good. She reached out and took his free hand and they walked the grounds.

The holiday break seemed to go by way to quickly and the hall was full again with its returned students fresh from vacation. Darius liked being able to sit at the Ravenclaw table and chat with Melanie in the mornings but that was over now. Everyone seemed to be exited to tell their holiday stories and gifts they had received. Darius was sitting at his table eating breakfast when an owl swooped in and dropped a small sack with a letter attached onto the table in front of him. He picked up the letter attached to the sack and read.

Dear brother

Attached to this letter is your gift for the holidays. I told father you should be without due to your choice of company and refusal to sever ties with that half breed filth. We have returned home I've gotten my wand and look forward to showing everyone at Hogwarts what a true Darkwater can do. Hope your holiday was miserable and lonely and that this gift was lost in transit for you do not deserve it.

Your reluctant sister: Alma

He finished reading it and shook his head 'boy she knew how to make you feel good about yourself' he thought. He opened the sack to see a few gold silver and bronze coins. His father never really knew what gifts to buy so often he would just hand over some coin and say go get you own gift. Darius tucked away the sack and went thru his normal day spending his free time with Madam Pomfrey.

Darius awoke January 7th went down stairs to breakfast and saw Melanie waiting to see him. She ran to him gave him a hug handed him a wrapped gift and said happy birthday. Darius thanked her and removed the wrapping to find a copy of advanced potions made simple. Thank you Darius said flipping thru the pages looking at some of the potions listed in the book. Oh man I can't wait to try some of these said Darius. He reached out hugged her and said this is a perfect gift he said. He also received another sack from his father no note attached this time. He pocketed the sack and was happy there was no uplifting letter from his sister to read. Classes were a little harder as they began to practice more advanced spells, potions and other things. Aelfric had come back from holiday renewed and set on getting Darius back.

Darius came into his common room a few nights after his birthday to find Aelfric waiting there with everyone just off to the sides waiting for the outcome. Aelfric smiled and shouted furnunculus as Darius just got his wand out and shouted protego. The spell shot toward Darius and hit his rebound spell sending it back at Aelfric. He cursed loudly as grabbed his face and looked up at Darius anger in his glare. Oh man Darius said seeing Aelfics face covered in nasty boils. See now if you paid attention in potions you could fix this yourself said Darius. Aelfric looked irate before Darius put up a finger telling him to hold on a minute. Darius up to his bed trunk and removed one of the vials he had filled with his first boil cure potion. He came back down everyone seemed to be laughing or snickering at Aelfric's boils. Darius held up the vial as he approached Aelfric. Do you know what this is he asked waving it in front of Aelfric? Yeah he grunted following the vial with his eyes. I'll save you a trip to Madam Pomfrey this time but if you come at me again I'll not be so nice understood asked Darius? Yeah Aelfric grunted again clearly unhappy. Darius handed him the vial and Aelfric drank it quickly. Almost instantly the boils began to disappear and shrink out of sight. Darius was not sure when Aelfric learned he spell he attempted but he knew it was not a first year spell; then again neither was the defense spell he had used. Darius would be lying to himself he said he was good in all his classes truth be told he struggles in a lot of places like charms and transfiguration. He had only been able to learn protego because after Aelfric's first attack he had decided he need some spell to protect himself. The spell had taken three or four weeks before he could cast it well enough to hope it would block an incoming attack. The thing Darius was worst at was flying; every time he tried he would end up lying on the ground gasping for air after a huge fall or face planting. Unlike Harry Potter who made the quidditch team after barley a lesson at all it clearly came natural to him. Darius found that potions and healing came more natural to him.

Aelfric kept his word and left Darius alone over the next few months and Darius found it comforting not looking over his shoulder all the time. The end of first term was fast approaching Slytheryn were still in the lead to win house cup and spirits in the common room were running high. Everyone was winding down waiting for the end of the school year to come and be awarded the house cup and keep Slytheryn colors flying proudly in the great hall. A few days before end of term there was a commotion about Harry potter. He had fought you know who in some secret area of the castle and his buddies help stop him from returning or something. The dark lord really fought with the Potter boy and he lost Harry must be better than Darius had given him credit for.

All the houses were gathered for the end of year feast and to hear who won the house cup. Gryffindor was in last place and Darius's house was way in the lead. Professor Dumbledore announced the current standing and Slytheryn let out a cheer. He then said however some last minute points will be awarded. Darius thought this normal but no one else seemed to. He looked around as the last minute points were awarded to Gryffindor enough to bring them from last to ahead of Slytheryn. Darius saw everyone at his table sigh and spirits dampen at the cheers of an unearned victory for the Gryffindor house table as the banners changed to their colors. He didn't much care about this house cup but his fellow housemates did and he found it very unfair that the headmaster would just hand their earned victory to another house. He knew Slytheryns were known to be underhanded and the other houses disliked most of them but that was no grounds to take away a win based on good merit and behavior. Even if they were stepping out of line; they didn't get caught but that's one of their house traits sly Slytheryn. It seemed odd to Darius that he even cared at all but he really had no problem with most of his housemates they left him alone and he left them alone. Cheers were so loud it hurt his ears then the professor said dig in. Everyone at but at his house table things were somber and depressing as people could not believe what happened.

Darius had his things packed and ready to be taken to the train but he had one person he really wanted to say goodbye to before he left until next year's start. He ran to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door. She opened it and said Darius you didn't get hurt on the last day of school did you? No mam he replied just wanted to thank you and say I appreciate everything you taught me. Well it was my pleasure and I look forward to seeing you next year if time permits was her replied. If not I'll have to try flying again that's sure to send me to see you he smirked a little. Don't do that but You know I think that might be the first time I've seen a smile cross your face Mr. Darkwater it looked good you might want to try it more often she said. Darius thanked her again and made his way back to his room. Everything was packed into the train and it would depart shortly and Melanie joined Darius in the compartment he had sat in. I'll go to another when we're pulling into the station she said sitting down. Don't be silly Darius said stay here I don't care what they say. Yeah but if I'm here with you when we get home you might be grounded and not be able to see me she replied. True said Darius ok but only when we are arriving I would like my friend to sit and chat with me.

She smiled her bright smile and asked have you tried anything out of that advanced potions book yet? No I'll be brewing plenty at home though father has a nice stock of ingredients and couldn't brew a cup of tea so he lets me use them replied Darius. Wait did you use up that stock of ingredients I got you she asked? No but why use my personal stash of stuff when father lets me use his right he replied? Yeah that's true she laughed leaning back against her seat. Are you still interested in joining the quidditch team asked Darius? Yes why is there some reason I shouldn't she asked? No I just wanted to see if you changed your mind I think you're great on a broom Darius finished. Well I won't be telling mom or dad until I find out if I'm good enough to join the team she said. Why not I'm sure they would love to encourage you to play said Darius.

Well mom would rush out and buy me a fancy broom and hope I liked it and made the team she said looking down. What's wrong with that asked Darius? Well we are well off but she would buy the most expensive broom she could find instead of one that was cheaper but still flew great said Melanie. I don't want her to do that anytime I gain a hobby or a passion for something she finished. I see you plan on using the loaner brooms at school then he asked? Yeah for a while at least Melanie said a smile on her face. I hope I make the team she sighed dreamily. You will Darius said confident in his friend. Darius and Melanie talked for most of the train ride home making plans of how they would meet up to hang out once they were home. She had it easy her parents thought he was great even if his father was a jerk so they didn't mind her being friends with him. They were really nice to Darius he couldn't think of nicer people. As the station approached Melanie hugged him and said see you later. Darius hated her having to leave so he would not get in trouble. The train pulled to a stop and Darius saw his father staring at him then to the empty seat next to him as a smile stretched across his face. His sister was standing there as well but you couldn't chisel a smile over her hateful expression. Darius's little brother looked around at all the people moving about sort of confused. He seemed to have grown a lot since he had been away.


	4. Home is where the hate is

Darius's father met him as he got off the train with a smile. How was your first year son he asked his dark eyes boring into Darius? Fine I did well Darius answered all but that flying stuff. You couldn't best a broom man you're pathetic laughed Alma. Now Alma don't taunt someone if you haven't done what they can't said their father. Hey buddy Darius said leaning down to his little brother Darren. He laughed seeing Darius and hugged him. Come children we have to get moving said there father. Once home they sat around the table for dinner and their father wanted to hear about Darius's year at Hogwarts. Well I got pretty good in potions I think professor Snape was impressed but with him it's hard to tell said Darius. Indeed laughed Darius's father he has the emotional range as a coatrack.

Forgive me father but I've been told similar things Darius said. Yes well you are young yet and I didn't say that was a bad quality it makes it hard for people to read you his father finished. Tell your brother about your wand Alma said their father. Eleven inches ash runespoor fang core she said pulling it from under the table. Darius thought it matched her well dark evil to the core. It was not a completely strait want but had a slight upward bend after the grip then went straight out. As Darius looked closer he noticed father had bought her an onyx wand handle. It was in the design of a snake the wand snapped into its mouth like it was eating it. Bright yellow eyes with black slits in the middle were carved into it was well. You gripped the snake's body and a slight bulb on the bottom of the grip the snake's body was carved into a coil shape.

When I get to Hogwarts there not going to believe we are related Alma growled then sat her wand down and finished her plate. That I'll agree with you on little sister said Darius getting a hateful look for the comment he knew she hated. I'm not little and I wonder about the sister part sometimes what with befriending that filthy halfblooded trash next door roared Alma in anger. Alma said her father in a warning voice. So are we going to pretend he wasn't budding up with that dis…. Look here sis screamed Darius standing from his seat and cutting Alma short she is a hundred times more pure than anyone in this bloody home regardless of her blood status and I'll not sit by and let you bash her. See snarled Alma and you thought he had smartened up father. Darius looked to his father who was fuming with anger and standing as well. You see here boy you will sit by while we say whatever we wish about something as vile as that half-blood girl you so dearly care for. Furthermore you will never lower the Darkwater name to such a disgustingly and preposterously low level to mingle with that filth.

Darren was looking back and forth at all the yelling people confused. He will never change father I swear I don't know how he shares are blood said Alma pacing like she was waiting to pounce. I wander that myself sometimes my sweet Alma said there father still glaring at Darius. Well that makes three of us said Darius sitting back down to eat. There was not another word for the rest of dinner which suited Darius fine. He went upstairs to his room and unpacked some ingredients and his potion books. After Darius knew his father and sister had long gone to bed he snuck down to the cellar and began brewing potions from his books until the sun was coming up. He quickly cleaned up his working space grabbed the 24 vials he had filled 12 with each potion placed them in a vile box with 24 slots closed it and rushed back to his room. Darius lay down for sleep knowing he would not get long but wanting some sleep anyway. It seemed like only moments had passed before he felt a sharp pain in his side. Ah he grunted looking up to see his sister who to the best he could put together thought a kick to the ribs would be a pleasant wake up call. Father said get up said Alma strands her dark hair hanging into her face. Well good morning to you to grunted Darius sitting up. Whatever just get downstairs father wants a word with you she said leaving the room. A wave of panic washed over Darius wondering if his father had noticed something off about his potions area. He rose to his feet dressed in his casual clothes and headed downstairs. His father met him at the bottom of the steps I'm going into Diagon alley did you want to come with me he asked? Yes sir I would give me just a moment Darius answered.

Darius grabbed his vial box put it in his carrying sack and went downstairs to meet his father again. Why did you need the sack for asked his father? Well Darius thought what to tell his father then decided on mostly the truth. I made some potions at school and wanted one of the potion stores to look them over to see if they are good or not said Darius. Do you intend to sell them asked his father not really giving away how he felt on the matter? I had not thought about that lied Darius what do you thing father he asked? If they are good enough for their standards why not but I doubt they'll measure up to that quality said his father dismissively. This rubbed Darius the wrong way but he kept his cool. Ok then if they'll take them I'll sell it said Darius as they walked out the door. Are Alma and Darren coming asked Darius? No his father said today it's just you and me boy. Father you don't believe they will buy my potions asked Darius? No son I've never seen your ability but they have a high standard they look for said his father. Ok I have a small Wager if you're willing to hear it said Darius. I'm all ears son what is it you want to wager? If they buy my potions I can use your cauldron and stock at my leisure though I'm not asking you to keep it stocked if they buy I'll do that said Darius. If they don't what is it I gain asked his father? What would you like be to wager asked Darius? How confident are you son really that you'll win? Very was Darius's answer. Good then if you fail to sell those potions you will give me your word that you will break all ties to that half-breed girl a smirk appeared on his father's face. Darius hesitated for a second. Not sure of yourself after all laughed his father. Deal said Darius as they apperated into the leaky cauldron.

Deal said Darius hoping to god now that his potions got bought or he would have lied to his father. As they entered Diagon Alley his father waved him away I have a few things to do meat me here in an hour. Darius went to the first potion shop he found and asked do you buy potions as well as sell them? Yes said the old man behind the counter I brew most things myself so keeping a good stock like that can get hard in my old age. Would you take a look at my boil cure potion and my drought of living death potions and see if you are interested asked Darius? Sure the customers aren't beating my door down at the moment so I'll have a look said the old man. Darius pulled his vial box from the sack and sat it on the counter opening it. The twelve in the front are boil cure and you can guess the twelve in the back Darius laughed. The man pulled a vial from the front held it to the light and turned it over and around. Darius was nervous now he hoped he had not overestimated his ability. The old man's dull blue eyes somewhat obscured by his bushy gray eyebrows was squinting at the potion before he replaced it and removed on from the back row. What year are you he asked still looking hard at the vial? Just finished my first year sir Darius said. Really the said the old man seemingly surprised to hear this? Yes sir why do you ask Darius questioned? The man removed the cork and took a small whiff of its contents. Well because these are really well brewed potions I know lots of wizards who could not brew something this spot on said the man. Well it's the only subject I seem to be truly good in well and I'm learning healing on my spare time but that's not class work said Darius.

My dear boy said the old man if healing is your passion then potions are one of the most important things you need laughed the old man. I'm going to make you a deal said the man looking Darius over. You keep me in stock of whatever potions you can brew not just boil cures mind you but you know a small variety of everyday potions and I'll buy from you and throw in ingredients when I have some around he finished. Yes said Darius super exited to now have a part time job or hobby whatever you would call it. Don't be so hasty I have not even finished laughed the old man. You can send the vials by owl I will give you another vial box so we can switch back and forth laughed the old man. Sir I'm happy you agreed to a deal but why so generous asked Darius? Well partly because like I said I'm too old to keep up on all the potions myself he answered. Why else if that's only partly Darius asked? Well I don't often see a young man trying to earn money himself usually expects their parents to give them everything laughed the old man. It's nice to see someone as young as you doing hard work to earn some coin the man finished. Sir what do I call you I didn't get your name said Darius? Albert you can call me Albert the old man said smiling. Here boy this is what I'll pay for the current vials he said throwing Darius a sack of coin. Darius examined what he just earned then nodded to the man you can call me Darius and you can expect more potions weekly if that would suit you sir. Yeah that suits me fine Darius Albert said remember variety is the spice of life. Darius was not sure what that meant but knew Albert wanted different potions not just the two he had brought him.

Darius made his way around Diagon alley and found a gift he wanted to get for Melanie's birthday in less than a month. He would need to sell a few more potions to afford it but to see her face would be worth it he thought. As Darius came out of a snack shop eating a cold sweet his father's voice called from behind him. Well how did it go asked his father a smirk on his face seeing his sack still had the vial box shape in it? Darius pulled his sack of coins from his robes and said it went well I have an ongoing deal with Albert the owner of Brewed Success potion shop beamed Darius. His father seemed genuinely happy for him as he clapped his sons shoulder and said that a boy. Darius wasn't sure why his father had seemed happy to lose his wager did he plan to keep his word? Father so I can use your cauldron and ingredient stock anytime I wish correct asked Darius? That's what we agreed upon was it not said his father? Yes sir Darius dropped the subject before his father changed his mind. I'm proud you went out and found a way to spend your summer and to make money said his father smiling wide Devlin a voice said that distracted Darius. They turned to see a tall man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes and a huge scar running from the top of his forehead on the left and across his entire face in a downward diagonal shape to his chin on the right side. Darius's father turned as well and greeted the man. Amos how are you doing my old friend asked Darius's father? I'm fine said the man his voice very deep and masculine. I was just out running some errands how fortuitous it is to run into you said the man.

By now I'm sure your son has mentioned about what happened at Hogwarts this year he said. No what are you talking about asked Devlin looking to his son and back to the man. You did not hear Harry Potter had a run in with the dark lord asked the man? No I didn't I haven't been getting the paper as of late I'm away more than I'm home said Darius's father. Dear god I thought your son would have mentioned the boy delaying the dark lords attempt to regain power said Amos. No not a word said Devlin thru gritted teeth. To be honest father it was only mentioned in passing to me that Harry Potter did something I didn't get details I was brewing potions all year Darius lied. Yes said Devlin my son spent a great deal of time learning potions and staying to himself he actually just struck a deal with a potion shop to sell them his potions said his father proudly. Well my son thinks he is a blood traitor said the man looking at Darius's father. What? that is ridicules grunted Darius's father angry at the notion. What is your son's name Darius asked? Aelfric the man said as a grin spread across his face. You mean the boy who couldn't brew a simple boil potion or complete a simple levitation spell laughed Darius? How dare you boy insult my son said Amos? Didn't you just insult me to my father asked Darius? He normally would have the adults handle this but he just got freedom to brew his potions and his father hearing negative things about him may change that. Your son is a bully and nothing more he tried to push me around and we went at it several times said Darius. My boy is twice the wizard you are the man almost roared. Ask him who came out the better in the end said Darius coldly. Hold on Darius's father intervened you were telling me about the dark lord is he back around asked Devlin? No that's just it the boy stopped him from regaining his power whispered Amos. How could that boy stop the dark lord asked Devlin? I don't know but he has done in twice now he clearly has some power we have not expected finished Amos. That's not how it seems in school he doesn't do the greatest interjected Darius. It has to be something he couldn't have stopped the dark lord twice with only luck not even the Irish are that lucky said Amos. Well from what I heard he is almost fearless that's just mostly talk of how he plays seeker position but that could be a factor Darius said. Boy mind your own while adults are talking snapped Amos. Hold on Amos said Devlin my son was trying to give insight and you shut him down. Bravery isn't going to save anyone get them killed yes just look at the boy's parents they were plenty brave where did that get them laughed Amos? Darius knew he didn't like this man and decided he would not speak to him anymore if he could help it. His father and Amos spoke for a few minutes longer then parted ways. Well we best get home your sister is probably worried about us by now said Darius's father. Yeah right thought Darius probably hopping I got lost during the apperation is more likely. Once home Darius rolled a ball back and forth with his little brother Darren for a while before dinner. At the dinner table Darius was trying to keep his good momentum with his father rolling so he asked how was things while I was away?

Alma cut in peaceful she said not looking up from her plate. Well we traveled around a bit got your sister's wand and such his father said not acknowledging the fact Alma hates Darius. How do you feel about going to Hogwarts next term asked Darius to his sister? Like it's a year late and ready to show what I'm made of she said coldly. You know they don't require you to be a full-fledged witch soldier laughed Darius it's not boot camp. I already know spells dumb brother fathers been teaching me with his wand laughed Alma. What how under age… see that's just it I'm using his wand with him in the room so no one can prove who is doing the magic she laughed cutting him short. You never taught me any spell Darius said to his father why may I ask? Try because you're a disappointment Alma snapped getting to her feet. Alma her father said trying to calm her down. No I'm done with this tiptoeing around the fact you are hoping he comes around to be a son you can be proud of screamed Alma. He is a blood traitor and a stain on the Darkwater name she said huffing loudly. Darius stood well sis tell me how you really feel don't sugar coat it he said. Oh brother the day will come when a side must be taken and we will see what side of the line you're on she laughed with a rather scary look on her face. On the side that is opposite a crazy lady named Alma most likely laughed Darius trying to blow it off. That my dear brother is where I'm hoping you'll be on the opposite side of the battle because I'll come for you rest assured she said leaving the room. Isn't she a little young to be so evil asked Darius to his father? There is some truth in what she says his father stated calmly. If I didn't side with you in a war would you seek me out to kill me asked Darius? Better me that a stranger his father said getting up and leaving the room as well.

That was great dinner talk said Darius to himself as he went toward his father's caldron. He began to brew some potions from his books the things he knew how or was confident he could do anyhow. He began trying more and more things with his potion making some were successful others were not but he felt he would be well prepared for his potions class when school started again. He was sending out owls every week and receiving some coin in return as well as ingredients from time to time. Darius made regular trips into diagon alley with his father and after he saved enough coin he purchased Melanie's birthday gift.

On her birthday the seventh of July Darius snuck from the house early with his present wrapped in a big rectangular shaped box. He knocked on her door and a moment later Melanie's parents were there welcoming him in. Hi Darius said Melanie a smile on her face. Hello he said his lips hinted at a smile. Come to get free cake she laughed? No came to say happy birthday to my best friend and sorry I have not seen you more this summer said Darius. She was looking at his box a curious look overtook her face. What is in there she asked still smiling it looks big. Well it is and I don't want you to make a huge deal out of this gift he said knowing she would anyway. Darius tell me you didn't spend a bunch of money on me she said looking worried. Its ok I have a job so I can buy my best friend a gift I know she will love responded Darius. Job her mother said startling Darius a bit he was so focused on Melanie. Yes I'm brewing potions for a shop in diagon alley Darius said proudly. Wow at your age you must be good said Melanie's mom. He is mom he is the best in are year at potions Melanie said. Now I want to see my present that I'm not to get worked up about she laughed. Darius handed it to her and she ripped the paper from it with quick pulls eager to get inside. Her eyes went wide then tears began to fill them as a smile crossed her face and a chirp instead of words escaped her mouth. What is it dear her mother asked stepping around to get a better look? Oh she said looking at Darius that must have taken a while to save for. Darius kept it to himself that it was all his money for his birthday Christmas and he earned from potions. Melanie's father looked confused as he gassed down at the present. Melanie's mom noticed and filled in the gap. It's a racing broom dear she said kissing his cheek.

You actually ride brooms he asked? Yes sweetie we do replied Melanie's mother. Darius knew where Mel got her looks she looked very much like her mother. Judith I've never seen you on a broom Melanie's father said. He was tall with blonde hair and green eyes Darius didn't see a big resemblance to his daughter except the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. Well I'm no good at Hugh she laughed mimicking a nose dive all too familiar to Darius. Yeah I know that feeling said Darius rubbing his nose remembering the crack it made. Well she has this great gift and all this open space outside let's try it out her father said.


End file.
